It's a Spy Thing
by ItaBoricua
Summary: Sakura's a spy and has a mission to go undercover as a high schooler. Will she make it after never being to a high school before? SasuSaku and slight NaruHina, starting Chapter 6, I don't own anything from the Pretty Little Liars series.
1. The Secret and The Beginning

Hi! I know I haven't updated since last year….I'M SORRY!  You know I love you guys!!

I don't own any Naruto characters or any spy agency.

_Sakura thinking_

**Fujiwara thinking**

* * *

Today, Haruno Sakura was assigned a mission. A very complicated mission. She had to go undercover as a high school student.

Sakura was a beautiful 17 year old with her long, natural pink ringlet curls, glistening emerald eyes, fit, yet womanly, body, and porcelain skin. Her parents were killed when she was very young on a mission by an anonymous assassin. Her new caretaker, Mizaki Fujiwara took her in at the age of 8 years old.

_Flashback:_

Sakura still felt very alone, because Fujiwara was never home and always at "work" to pay for their small 2 bedroom 1 bathroom apartment on the bad side of town. As the young Sakura lay on her small, tattered twin bed she was suddenly in a trance by her own thoughts of where her caretaker really was. What kind of person leaves randomly 3 in the morning or 11 at night for a job at a grocery store?

As she stared at the ceiling, she laid there thinking. As she heard the door open, she ran to her caretaker.

"Hi Fuji!" She said hugging his legs.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" He said picking her up into his muscular arms to envelop her in a hug.

There was a strange silence.

_Should I ask him where he goes? What if he gets upset and leaves me? I can't go through more the adoption agency and deal with more perfectly pressed rich women and men, two-faced people who are sweet to adults but are mean to kids, and crazy ladies who ask if I want to snort some pills. What does snort even mean? That's not the point. I need to ask him._

**Oh no, I think she knows. Why else would she be all quiet, when she's usually telling me everything that happened at school and the bus? Should I just tell her? No…I don't want her to get hurt. **

"Fuji, what is your job?" She asked.

**I knew it.**

"Well, Sakura, my job is very secretive and dangerous." He replied.

"That doesn't answer my question Fuji." Sakura deadpanned. Fujiwara sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to make some tea." He stated, trying to change the subject.

"Fuji! Don't change the subject! I'm almost 9 years old! I think I'm old enough to handle your so called job." Sakura was getting annoyed. Fuji started massaging his temples with his middle and index fingers.

"You are too young." He simply stated. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a baby anymore Fuji! Why can't you just suck it up and tell me?!" She yelled.

"Sakura, it is 10 at night and people are sleeping. Keep it down." He ordered.

She inwardly smiled to herself and silently thanked her drama teacher for giving her extra lessons in exchange that she works for an A in that class. She looked up at Fuji with shiny eyes and her face turned a shade of pink. As fake tears rolled down her face, she poked her lower lip out ever so slightly.

"You never trust me with anything! I'm a big girl; I can take anything anyone can throw at me! Just tell me please! You know how I hate secrets!" Her fake anger faded away as she fell to her knees with her head in her hands and quietly sobbed out, "Please Fuji."

"Fine. I will show you." He said with a heavy sigh and grabbed her hand as they left the apartment. As they left the building, he led her to a lone garage that was made of metal and paint. The only thing that looked new was the steel door. As he walked up to it, he bent down to the floor and grabbed a piece of dirt.

"Fuji…why did you move dirt?" Sakura asked, confusion clearly evident.

As Fuji moved the dirt, the door opened. He led her into the garage to see an onyx black Ferrari with butterfly doors.

"Okay, you can afford a Ferrari, but you can't afford to get me a new bed?" She asked.

"I didn't buy it." He simply stated.

"You steal cars?! That's your job? Your going to take me on a grand theft auto aren't you?!" She asked.

"Sakura, if you would let me take you to where I work, you will understand." He stated.

The car ride was kind of long, a radio station played 5 songs. They went underground and about a half a mile ahead, she saw a huge building with tinted windows and people around it in black.

"Where are we? How is there a building underground? Is this where you work?" He ignored her questions and drove into the valet.

"Special Agent Fujiwara." He said.

_SPECIAL AGENT?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!_

After the valet, Fujiwara grabbed Sakura's hand and led her through a series of rooms, training rooms, equipment rooms, classrooms, until her brought her to a specific room.

"Leader, I know you disapprove, but my adoptive child would like to join our agency." Sakura was still in shock from the weapons room. Then it hit her. Her guardian's job is a spy.

"….wait! Join?!" Sakura asked in shock and disbelief.

"Hmm… I guess we do have an opening after the past mission. I will let her join. She must take a few classes and train first. She will come here everytime you come so she can join the agency sooner.

"Agreed sir."

_End Flashback_

Sakura drove up to the building in an onyx BMW. She walked gracefully into her boss's office.

"You never told me what time I had to leave for Konoha." She simply stated while tossing a ringlet curl over her shoulder.

"You leave tomorrow morning at 8 am, the jet will take you there." The boss stated.

Sakura went home and packed. _What does a teenager wear to high school?_ She thought to herself as she dumped the contents of about 75 bags from various bags onto her king size bed. She packed everything in the bags into a million different bags. She walked over to her teal wall next to her closet and tapped it. A shelf of equipment popped out. She grabbed two grappling hooks, smoke bombs, and basically scooped everything on the shelves into an indestructible bag. She grabbed her makeup and other essentials and stuffed them into her main suitcase with her cutest, most high-school-ish clothes. As she finished, she plopped onto her bed and fell into a deep slumber.

She woke up at 7 am, got ready, and drove to the agency. As she drove her car onto the jet, her bags in the trunk and backseat of the car, she kissed Fujiwara goodbye as a lone tear fell down her face.

"I'll miss you, sweetheart." Fujiwara said.

"I'll miss you too, Fuji..." She said lowering her head to stop her emotions from being read or seen. She hugged him one last time and waved goodbye.

"I promise I will be back." She promised her caretaker.

"3 years, sweetheart." He replied.

She walked over the ramp, and watched as the doors closed, and her guardian waving goodbye.

Sakura walked over to a seat in the middle of the jet and grabbed a pamphlet for her new high school.

Konoha High School

"_Blah Blah Blah...education...extra curricular activities...good teachers…nice teenagers…blah blah… Since when does a high school have nice teenagers?_

She folded the pamphlet and stuffed it into her bag. She eventually fell asleep, but to be woken up 30 minutes later by the pilot telling her they have landed.

After she got her car off the jet's cargo, she drove to her new house, surprised to see her house full of beautiful, expensive furniture. She went into her master bedroom and unpacked her clothes into her walk-in closet. She set her make up and other essentials in her bathroom.

She walked back into her room, grabbed a change of clothes, and headed for the shower. She needed a hot shower to de-stress her. She had to admit, this whole new school thing seemed pretty hard and would probably end in disaster.

_My first school ever and its high school._

As soon as the relaxing hot water hit her bare back, she instantly relaxed as her knots in her back were being massaged out by the water. As she massaged in her John Frieda Root Awakening shampoo and conditioner in her hair, lathered the tone-enriching body wash across her body, she got out of the shower. Her body stung as the cool air hit her bare skin. She quickly dressed herself in a plain black tank top, jean shorts, and silver flip flops. As she dried her hair, she remembered she needed food and needed to pick up her uniforms for school today. She applied a quick coat of mascara, and clear lip gloss, grabbed her Dolce and Gabbana purse and left. As she tossed a long curl over her shoulder she saw people stare.

She rolled her eyes and got in her car. As she skimmed over the directions her boss gave her to all of the stores she needed to go to, she found the uniform store. As she walked in, the clerk greeted her from behind her long, overly mascara-ed eyelashes.

"Hi, my name is Haruno Sakura; I'm here to pick up my uniforms." She stated putting her lower arm horizontal across the counter. The clerk wordlessly left the counter and disappeared into the backroom. A few minutes later, she came back, with 10 uniforms in hand.

"That'll be 36,142 yen **(381.64 in US currency)** please." The clerk said. Sakura handed her the complimentary platinum credit card that the agency ever so nicely paid off for her. As Sakura left the uniform shop, she headed for the nearest market.

When she got to the market, she saw a spiky blonde run up to her with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi! You're cute! My name's Uzumaki Naruto! Who are you? Are you new?" He asked excitedly. She looked at him and slowly raised her right eyebrow as a sign to tone down the excitement. He didn't get it. She guessed it was a spy thing.

_Might as well make friends since I'll be here for 3 years…_

"Hey Naruto, I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm new. I came from Tokyo." She stated with a smile.

"Whoa! Tokyo? I love Tokyo! It's so pretty! Is that your natural hair color? Which school are you going to go to?" He asked.

"Yes this is my natural hair color and I'm going to Konoha High School." Naruto's eyes widened and sparkled. "I go there! Maybe I can show you around! How old are you?"

"Yeah, you can show me around, I'm 17 by the way." She smiled again.

Naruto and Sakura walked around the store at least twice as Sakura grabbed food off the shelves and carefully placed them into her cart. Naruto asked her more questions and Sakura replied sweetly with a smile.

_Thank you drama and patience classes…_

She quickly paid and Naruto followed her out to her car.

"Can I help you with those?" He pointed to the ample supply of food in her cart. "They look heavy."

"Sure." She said. He smiled and happily put the boxes in her car.

"I love your car! Maybe we should hang out sometime?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Of course we can hang out. Give me your phone." She said. He gave her his phone and she programmed her number into it. She called herself and saved his number.

"Text me later, okay?" She said as she was halfway into her car. He nodded happily. She drove off.

Once she got home, she unpacked her groceries and by the time she was finished, it was 10 at night, and she had to sleep for school tomorrow. She stripped herself of her clothes and put on a cherry tank top and matching short shorts and crawled into bed. She reached over from her bed and set her alarm for 6 in the morning, giving her an hour and a half to get ready and be at school by 8.

As the possible disasters that could happen on this mission ran through her head, she ignored them and fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

WELL?!?! What do you guys think so far? Like it? Hate it? Review and give me suggestions if you have any! Love you guys! 

YoNoMiTenshi


	2. First Day and Desperate Love

Hey guys! I like my reviews so far, and the favoring, so keep it up! 

I don't own Naruto or any other characters or the song You Belong with me by Taylor Swift.

**Text message**

_Note_

* * *

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

Sakura gently rolled over and saw through blurry, tired eyes a clock that said 6 am. She delicately laid her index finger on the off button and gently rose from her bed. She walked over to her full-body mirror and stuck her face close to it to see how her imperfections were this morning. Her pores were in check, her eye bags were minor, and she plucked her eyebrows last night. She looked pretty good already.

She tiredly strode into her master bathroom and jumped into the shower. Still tired, she jumped into the shower before the water changed from cold to hot. As the icy water hit her spine, she instantly woke up and yelped. She quickly turned around and turned the knob hotter. After the water warmed up, she did her shower routine and left the shower.

After brushing her hair carefully, she plugged in her hair dryer on medium heat and her thin hair immediately started drying as her hair went from wet and straight to dry and loosely, yet full curls that cascaded down her back. She lightly brushed out the small knots the dryer caused and made sure her hair looked perfect. She brushed her teeth, and carefully applied her foundation lightly all over her face. After putting on her black mascara she left her bathroom.

Still clad in only her puffy, white towel, she strode over to her closet and grabbed her uniform.

'I never really saw what they looked like.' She thought remembering after she left the uniform store, she went straight to the grocery store.

As she opened the bag, she noticed the uniforms were still perfectly pressed, even after being folded into a bag for a day. The uniform had a spring/summer look with subtle colors. It had a white, short-sleeved shirt with a leaf symbol on the left breast, and a dark green mid-thigh pleated skirt. She ran over to her closet and grabbed 4" black kitten heels.

**PING**

Sakura walked over to Sprint Samsung Rant and looked at the screen. One text message, when she opened it she smiled.

**Hey Sakura! I kno u probably dont kno this, but we dont wear our uniforms everyday. This month, don't wear it. Next month, wear it. I kno its real retarded, but it's the rules. It goes back and forth. See ya at school! **

**-Naruto**

She put the uniforms on hangers and faced other clothes. She bit her lip looking for the perfect outfit. She grabbed a pomegranate color V-neck tank top, a light wash mini skirt, and pomegranate 4" kitten heels. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed herself a water bottle, scrambled some eggs and quickly ate. She ran upstairs back to her full-length mirror and checked herself out. She looked perfect. She grabbed her Dolce and Gabbana purse, keys, phone, money and bolted out the door to her car.

She used her car's GPS to find the way to school. It was only a 10 minute car ride. She looked at the time and it was 7:31. She figured she should be at school by around 7:45, if there was traffic. She heard her phone ring in her purse.

"Hello?"

"Sakura, its Fuji." Sakura gasped in happiness.

"FUJI! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!" She yelled in her car.

"Me too, but the boss told me to tell you that there is an addition to your mission." He stated. She rolled her eyes and asked what it was.

"A teacher at your school is hiding something. Something big. Like he stole it from the government, big." Her eyes widened.

"What was it?"

"We don't know yet. All the agency knows is that a teacher at your new school is a criminal. He said to observe your teachers very carefully and to find out who it is. The teacher is undercover and is very nasty, he or she will not hesitate to hurt or kill you. Be very careful."

"Alright, Fuji. I'm at school now. I have to go, okay?" The said their goodbyes and they hung up. She stepped out of her car and saw the smiling blonde running toward her.

"Sakura! Hey!" Naruto excitedly said.

"Hey Naruto. Where do we get our schedules?" She followed him into the guidance counselor's office.

"Shizune-chan, Sakura here needs her schedule. She's new." Naruto explained.

"Last name?" Shizune asked cheerfully.

"Haruno." She replied just as cheerfully. Shizune scanned through the H's quietly until she found her schedule. She happily handed her the piece of paper. She thanked her, smiled and left with Naruto right beside her.

"What classes do you have, Sakura?" They both looked at her schedule.

_Homeroom: Hatake Kakashi_

_1__st__ period: Home Economics-Yuuhi Kurenai_

_2__nd__ period: Physical Education-Anko_

_3__rd__ period: Calculus-Hatake Kakashi_

_4__th__ period: Lunch_

_5__th__ period: Anatomy-Hayashi Amaya_

_6__th__ period: AP Japanese History-Nakamura Usagi_

Naruto frowned. "Why are you so smart? I only have Homeroom, 1st period, 2nd period, and Lunch with you."

Sakura smiled with hidden relief. 'I can't take him all day.'

She suddenly felt a pair of eyes burning a hole in the back of her head. On instinct she turned around to see a very tall, muscular and hot guy looking her way. She furrowed her eyebrows and walked over to him.

"Excuse me, if you don't mind, I don't want holes in my head. If you want to talk to me, just ask." She poked his muscular chest. He slightly turned his head and smirked.

"Sasuke, I was talking to her!" Naruto said following behind her. She looked up to Sasuke and squinted her eyes. She quickly stepped around him and walked to homeroom.

"Hey, you." A blonde stuck her index finger out and moved it back and forth as a sign to go over there. Sakura rolled her eyes and walked over to her.

"I like how you stood up to the building over there." She giggled. Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"What, Sasuke?" She scoffed. "He's already a pain in my ass." A purple haired girl appeared behind the blonde, as did a brunette.

"He's my cousin by marriage." The purple haired girl said. Sakura nodded and raised her eyebrows.

"That's cool…I guess…So, who are you guys?" Sakura asked.

"Sabaku no Temari." The blonde smiled.

"Hyuuga Hinata." The purple hair smiled.

"Tanaka TenTen." The brunette replied.

"Haruno Sakura. I moved here from Tokyo." She stated. She asked them where Kurenai's room was. She followed them.

"Go up to her and introduce yourself." Temari ordered. Sakura looked at her with an 'I know what to do' look.

"Hi, I'm a new student. Haruno Sakura."

"Ah, Tsunade-sama told me about you." She told her. "Class, we have a new student. Haruno Sakura. Go sit next to Yamanaka Ino. Ino raise your hand."

Sakura saw an overly made-up girl. She had on like 3 coats of Lash Blast mascara from the looks of it, too much lip gloss, a tight tube top, micro-mini skirt, and 5" heels. Sakura inwardly sighed. She walked over to the empty seat next to the slut.

While class started, she kept hearing Ino chew and pop her gum like a cow. When Kurenai was done instructing and they were baking, Sakura couldn't take it. She turned sharply.

"Can you stop?" She asked. Ino turned her hair and bunched her lips up like she was thinking and replied nastily "No." Sakura felt so powerless. In spy school, if she asked someone to do something or stop something, they obliged. Sakura rolled her eyes and went back to her cake. As class was over, she was actually glad to go to gym.

She walked with her new friends which included Naruto, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, and Sasuke was talking to Naruto.

As they got dressed in their locker rooms for gym, Sakura pulled her long loose curls into a high ponytail. The gym uniform consisted of a plain white t-shirt, high collared for guys, V-neck for girls, with a leaf symbol on the left breast, and dark green shorts, basketball style for guys, mid-thigh length for girls. She tied on her white reeboks and left the locker room with Hinata. When the two teenage girls were in the gym, it was silent.

"So... do you like the school so far?" Hinata quietly asked.

"It's pretty cool. Very pretty." Sakura answered.

"So, how long have you known Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"I just met him yesterday. I saw him at the grocery store, and he followed me around like a lost puppy." Sakura giggled. Hinata lowered her head so her hair covered her face.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked worriedly. Hinata raised her head and smiled.

"I'm fine, it's just...no matter how hard I try I can't get Naruto to notice me. I used to be a dork with glasses, who stuttered, terrible hair and clothes. I changed for him, and he doesn't even bat an eyelash my way. I'm around him all the time, and he never even acknowledges me." She said sadly. Sakura let her mouth fall slightly and her eyes filled with compassion.

'Is this what desperate love looks like? I've never had time to love anyone of the opposite sex besides Fuji, because boss said spies can't love, it will distract them from their job.' Sakura thought.

"How long have you loved him and thought that way?" She asked the near-tears girl.

"Since we were 6 years old when Sasuke and Naruto met." She replied. Sakura wrapped her hands around the trembling girl and smiled.

"I will help you to get him to notice you." She promised. Hinata shyly smiled.

**PERRRRRRR**

"Alright, maggots! Dodgeball day!" Anko yelled. "All girls on left side, guys on right! Move it!" The teens ran to their sides.

Anko walked over to the huge ball bin and knocked it over towards to court. "Play maggots!" She ordered.

They grabbed the balls and immediately started the attack.

The fan girls were immediately eliminated without even trying. With the guys now having twice as many people on their side than the girls, the girls kicked it up a notch.

Temari was throwing balls around like wildfire. She got at least 15 guys out. Tenten was out, and Hinata was trying not to hit Naruto, while Sakura was trying to hit Sasuke.

'Damn it, it's not working!' She thought.

"Hinata, help me out." Sakura said. "Take this ball and throw it high above Sasuke's head to distract him." Hinata shrugged and threw it. Sakura threw the ball as hard and fast as she could at Sasuke's gut. He was out. He glared at Sakura.

Eventually, the girls won and they left gym.

"Finally, Calculus." Sakura sighed in relief as Temari looked at her crazily.

"What? I like Calculus." She said in defense. She saw Sasuke leaning against his locker, talking very closely to Ino, her hand around his neck, his hand on her hip.

"Hey, are they going out or something?" She asked Hinata.

"Yeah, ever since freshman year. It's really surprising they haven't broken up yet. Sasuke isn't the type to have a long-term relationship." She replied. Sakura blew a big bubble with her gum. "Interesting."

As Calculus drifted by, Sakura enjoyed every minute of the silence and brain-busting equations. In the agency, it was necessary to get an A in every math class you had, every year, because math is important to a spy, so of course the work was very easy for her.

As she was finishing her work early, she sensed something flying towards her head. She quickly turned around and grabbed it before it even touched her. Ino looked at her like she was a freak.

'Shit, have to remember, can't do that kind of stuff here.' She mentally reminded herself. She opened the piece of paper and read it to herself.

_Meet me by garden before lunch._

'Huh, that's weird, no signature.' She thought.

She looked around the room for signs of suspicion to who the note writer could be. She saw a girl fixing her make up, a nerd pushing up his glasses, and someone shaking their leg. She shrugged and went back to equations.

After class ended, Sakura made up an excuse to not walk with her friends to lunch. As the hallways cleared up, she sat on a bench. She heard footsteps as a figure turned the corner.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

**

* * *

**

**Cliffhanger! You guys probably already have an idea who it is, but you will have to wait to be sure! ******** Love you guys!**

**YoNoMiTenshi**


	3. Rivalry

**Hey guys!! OMG I updated again! Yay! **

**I don't own any Naruto characters or any songs I use. **

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_After class ended, Sakura made up an excuse to not walk with her friends to lunch. As the hallways cleared up, she sat on a bench. She heard footsteps as a figure turned the corner._

"_What are you doing here?" She asked_.

_End Recap_

Sakura furrowed her brow. The female smirked.

"My boyfriend sent the note." She said as she twirled her high ponytail.

"Obviously, Ino." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Why is my boyfriend talking to you?" Ino asked.

"Um, maybe because he wants to? How am I supposed to know?" Sakura asked.

"Don't be a smart ass. I know you think Sasuke is hot. Well guess what? He's mine. If you try to take him from me, I will hurt you so fucking bad." She threatened as she moved closer to Sakura.

Sakura moved closer to Ino. "Try me." She simply stated, her voice full of venom as she turned on her kitten heel and stomped over to the cafeteria.

As she strode into the cafeteria, Dolce and Gabbana tote on her arm, she flung it onto the table where her friends were sitting. She violently pulled out a chair, and sat down. She grabbed her middle and index fingers on her hands and massaged her temples.

"So I take it someone's upset." Temari joked.

"No jokes, Sabaku." Sakura ordered, but with a giggle. The girls started laughing.

Hinata stuck her head down and played with her phone as Naruto came over and put his hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sasuke was in tow.

"Hey girls!" Naruto smiled. Sasuke grabbed a chair and sat next to Sakura. Naruto mumbled incoherently to Sasuke, grabbed a chair and sat next to Sasuke.

"So, Sakura. You didn't meet me by the garden." Sasuke smirked thinking he surprised her. Sakura rolled her neck in his direction and glared at him. "You're so obnoxiously stupid, you know that?" She replied. Sasuke's smirk widened. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you eat, Sakura?" Hinata asked, bravely pulling her head away from her phone.

"Yeah, but I don't eat this...—she looked at the food people had—slop." She replied. They looked at her crazily.

"I'm eating a rack of lamb." Tenten replied. "How is that slop?"

"I'm used to my personal chefs cooking for me back in Tokyo." She replied. They nodded.

"So, do you guys want to stay over at my house tonight?" Tenten asked.

"Sure." They replied.

"I'd love too." Sasuke replied with a quiet chuckle. The girls ignored him.

"I'll be at your house at 7." Sakura said. She nodded.

"Sakura, can you pick me up?" Hinata and Temari asked. She nodded. They exchanged numbers so Sakura could find their houses.

After lunch was over, Sakura went to Anatomy. She thanked God that no one that she knew was in here. She could finally have a class to herself.

As Amaya was going over the bones of the body, Sakura's pink Sidekick vibrated in her purse next to her foot. As she pulled it under the desk, she read the message:

'Sakura, I know you're a spy. It's written all over your face, your tenseness, your reflexes, I mean come on. I'm not retarded. You might want to be careful from now on. By the way, I'm the person you're looking for.'

Sakura inwardly gasped. She immediately checked for the number and it was just a bunch of numbers, letters and symbols. She sunk into her chair and sighed heavily.

'Fuck….that's just fucking great. My second day of the mission and I'm already found out. What is this person, like a freaking robot? I can't tell Fuji or boss, I'll get in so much trouble. Just lay low Sakura.' She told herself.

As Anatomy ended, she went to AP Japanese History. It was over pretty fast. After she got her book bag, she talked about the sleepover with her friends for like 2 minutes and raced to her car. She sunk into her cloth seat and let her head press against the steering wheel; the horn beeped thus disrupting Sasuke and Ino making out.

Sakura's giggles turned into full-blown laughter. She opened her door and stuck her head out.

"I'm-giggle-NOT SORRY!" She managed before pulling her head back in the car and closed the door. She sat there laughing for a few seconds and calmed herself down. As she was leaving the parking lot, she saw Ino glaring at her and giggled.

Her 10 minute car ride back to her house was soundless. She barely moved except her hands, wrists, legs and feet. Her head was full of thoughts of the message.

'Who could this be? If I find out early, I could go home early.' She thought gleefully as she pulled into her drive way.

When she got home, she checked her clock. It read 3:20. After she finished her mountain of homework, the clock read 6:00. She walked up the stairs and to her room. She pulled out her Vera Bradley over-night bag and filled it with her burgundy tank top and white short shorts for pajamas, clothes and shoes for the next day, hair and toothbrush, make up, bra and underwear, and her bathing suit; just in case. She was ready to go at 6:30. She called Hinata.

"Hey Hinata. I'm about to walk out the door." She said, grabbing her purse and bag and walking out the door. Hinata told her the directions and Sakura was at her house by 6:40.

Sakura stepped out of her car and locked it. She rang the doorbell to Hinata's mansion. Sasuke answered. She glared, he smirked.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "I live here." Sakura rolled her eyes and pushed past Sasuke to get inside.

A 12 year old walked down the stairs.

"Hanabi, get Hinata." Sasuke ordered. She shrugged.

"HINATAAA!!!!! YOUR FRIEND IS HERE!!!!!!!!!" She yelled.

"HANABI, SHUT UP!!! I'M COMING!!!!!!!" She yelled back as she heard a door close. She saw her walk down the dark carpeted stairs.

Hinata said good bye and said love you to her family. They left.

As Hinata told Sakura directions to Temari's house it was 6:45. They got to Temari's house at 6:50. She was waiting by the front gate. They told her the directions for Tenten's house and were there at 7:05.

Once they were all settled in Tenten's room, Tenten went over to her wall and pressed the intercom button.

"Kana! Bring us up some soda and snacks!" She ordered.

"Okay, so after school today, I went to my car, and I hit on head on the steering wheel on accident, and my horn blared right in front of Sasuke and Ino. I thought Ino was going to have a bitch fit, right there." They laughed.

As the slumber party went on, Hinata had an idea.

"Let's do karaoke!" The girl's faces lit up. They got into their pajamas and left the room. They ran down to the den and turned on the huge machine.

In the meantime, Shikamaru had an idea.

"It'll be troublesome, and we'll probably get our asses kicked, but I think we should go over to Tenten's house and just raid the party. Sasuke, Naruto and Neji were all over at Shikamaru's house for their own little party. They nodded, got into Sasuke's car and took a short 5 minute drive to Tenten's house.

"Okay, so who's going first?" Temari asked. The room was silent.

"Fine, I'll go first." Sakura replied. "I don't know what to sing though."

"You seem like the type to hit Mariah Carey's high notes. Sing Don't Forget About Us." Hinata suggested. Sakura shrugged and chose the song.

As she got on stage, she grabbed the microphone and took a deep breath.

**(Don't forget about us)  
Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go  
No baby, no baby, no baby no  
Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go  
My baby boy...**

Just let it die  
With no goodbyes  
Details don't matter  
We both paid the price  
Tears in my eyes  
You know sometimes  
It'd be like that baby

The guys were outside, looking in the window. The view to the karaoke was blocked off by a bookshelf. They could still hear though. Naruto's eyes widened. "Who's singing that?" Neji looked around for another window. "This way." They could see the karaoke stage perfectly now.

**Now everytime I see you  
I pretend I'm fine  
When I wanna reach out to you  
But I turn and I walk and I let it ride  
Baby I must confess  
We were bigger than anything**

**  
Remember us at our best  
And don't forget about...**

She perfectly sang every note, and by the time she got to the rap and really high note, her friends were mesmerized.

**And if she's got your head all messed up now  
That's the trickery  
She'll wanna have like you know how this lovin' used to be  
I bet she can't do like me  
She'll never be MC**

Baby don't you, don't you forget about us

**Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go  
No baby, no baby, no baby no  
Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go**

When it's for real, it's forever  
So don't forget about us.

Sasuke smirked and walked over to the door. Tenten snapped out of the trance and answered the door. She was looking backwards and laughing at Hinata, Temari smacked her to wake her up. Sasuke heard Sakura laugh. Tenten turned her way to the door and screamed bloody murder.

They ran over to the door thinking that some psycho killer was at the door. They grabbed pillows and started the assault on the guys. They effortlessly pushed past them and walked into the living room. Tenten gawked.

"You better be glad my parents are on a business trip, you asses! Get out of my house!" Tenten screamed, pointing to the door. Sakura crossed her arms.

"I'll leave if Sakura leaves." Sasuke replied with a smirk. Sakura let her jaw drop and furrowed her brow.

Sakura, ignoring that comment, grabbed the girls' arms and brought them into the kitchen. "I say we let them stay, I mean, it won't be that bad." She negotiated. She thought if this was her first high school sleepover, she might as well act like a high schooler. The girls shrugged. They walked out from the kitchen.

"Fine. You can stay." Tenten replied. They smiled and smirked.

"Are we staying over?" Shikamaru asked.

"1 condition. You stay away from us when we are asleep, but we can only sleep in the living room, because it's big enough. You can use my dad's stuff to sleep in if you want." She replied.

'This'll be one hell of a sleep-over.' The girls thought.

**

* * *

**

**Hehe. Sleepover time! What'll happen? Review if you have suggestions on what will happen.**

**YoNoMiTenshi**


	4. Games

**Hey guys! What's up? Yeah, sorry if there are any spelling mistakes I don't catch, I went to the pool for like 6 hours today, and I opened my eyes underwater a lot, and now I feel like I'm blind. I need eye drops. Ugh... Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

"_Are we staying over?" Shikamaru asked._

"_1 condition. You stay away from us when we are asleep, but we can only sleep in the living room, because it's big enough. You can use my dad's stuff to sleep in if you want." She replied._

'_This'll be one hell of a sleep-over.' The girls thought._

_End Recap_

After the guys got into 'their' pajamas, they went back down to the den. Naruto was clad in a white t-shirt and plain blue drawstring sweatpants, Shikamaru wore a white t-shirt and light blue drawstring sweatpants, Neji wore a brown shirt with matching drawstring sweatpants, and Sasuke wore a dark blue t-shirt and black drawstring sweatpants.

They were all sprawled across the room. Naruto and Shikamaru were upside down on the couch, Neji sat neatly on the floor, Sasuke was laying on the other couch with his legs up, Sakura had her calves and feet on the same couch as Sasuke, her head and back on the plush carpet, her legs in the 'bridge' Sasuke's legs made, Tenten was laying across Neji's lap, Hinata was laying on her side on the loveseat, and Temari had her head on Shikamaru's chest.

They were talking about random things, like cell phones, their favorite drinks, how many girl friends or boy friends they've had, and so on. They stayed on the dating concept the longest.

"So, Sakura-chan, how many boy friends have you had?" Hinata asked.

"None." She simply answered. The guys sniggered, even Sasuke. The girls furrowed their brows.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because, I was taught that school, family and friends were more important than a relationship with a guy." She replied.

"Well, are you looking for a guy? Do you like anyone yet?" Temari anxiously asked.

"I don't really need a guy, but I want one. That Sai guy in Anatomy is pretty cute. He seems a bit too quiet though. If he was more outspoken, I'd definitely go for it." She replied. Tenten gasped.

"You can't like him! He may seem quiet, but once you go on a date with him, he turns into a complete ass." She stated, popping a chip into her mouth.

"You've dated him?" Sakura asked.

"Of course! He's a total player! Stay away from him." Tenten warned. Sakura shrugged and turned away.

"Well, Naruto, do you like anyone?" Sakura asked, glancing at Hinata.

"Well, yeah. I do." He said. Sakura smirked.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not going to tell you! I'll tell you what she's like, though." He replied. Everyone, even Sasuke, anxiously looked at him.

"Well, she's kind of weird, some people think she's a freak, but I think she's gorgeous. She has long hair, and it's really shiny, she's really nice and the most amazing girl ever!" He replied, throwing his arms up in the air, towards the ceiling, still upside down on the couch.

Sakura smiled at Hinata. That perfectly described her! Hinata smiled gleefully.

"So, Sakura, you like to sing?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah…you heard me sing during karaoke didn't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, we all did." He replied. She lifted her head to look at Sasuke, who looked at her. They looked at each other for as long as Sakura could keep her head up. She gently lowered her head and Sasuke kept his eyes on her.

_God, she really is beautiful. She might be annoying and outspoken, but that's hot on a girl. All the other girls at school are willing to do anything for me, but she wouldn't even think about doing me a favor. I want to work for a girlfriend for once. I wonder how she tastes… _Sasuke thought, looking at her supple lips.

"Okay, changing the topic, I say we play a game." Temari mischievously smiled. Everyone nodded in response.

'Thank the lord for the boss making me learn teenage sleepover games, or I'd look even more like an outsider.' Sakura thought.

"Say 1 for Truth or Dare, 2 for 7 minutes in Heaven."

"1" Neji said.

"1" Tenten said.

"2" Sasuke replied.

"2" Sakura replied.

"Don't care" Shikamaru replied.

"1" Hinata said.

"2"Temari replied.

"2" Naruto replied.

"Okay, looks like we are playing 7 minutes in heaven." Tenten announced.

She ran into the kitchen and grabbed 2 bowls and a mini note pad.

"Write your name and put it in the bowl. The blue one for guys and the pink one for girls. Fold up the piece of paper and put in the bowl." She ordered.

After they followed the instructions, Tenten mixed up the names in each bowl. She fished around for one name in the pink bowl.

"Everyone, close your eyes." She ordered as she wrapped the thick blind-fold around Temari and pushed her into the closet. She fished into the blue bowl and wrapped the thick blind-fold around Neji and pushed him in.

"Okay, everyone outside of the closet, open your eyes." She said as she started the stopwatch and announced Temari and Neji it has begun.

In the closet, Neji quickly pulled her close to him, letting his lips dance over hers before pressing them together. She grabbed his neck and pushed to make the kiss more forceful. They were still kissing when Tenten said to stop. They stopped kissing and took off their blindfolds.

Temari widened her eyes and screamed. She ran out of the closet, as did Neji. She took a cup of water, and swished it around in her mouth, ran to the kitchen sink and spit out every last drop of water and spit. Hers and Neji's, she realized.

She came out of the kitchen and simply said, "Eww."

Everyone shut their eyes again as the latest victims chose the next couple.

Temari fished around the pink bowl. She wrapped the thick blind-fold around Sakura's emerald orbs.

Neji found a piece of paper and wrapped it around the male victim.

The victims were pushed into the closet.

They heard the loud beep of the stopwatch as their 'heaven' began.

The male grabbed Sakura's lower back and pushed his lips onto hers. She instantly gave in. She felt his tongue linger over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She greatly gave in. She ran her hand through spiky hair.

_Oh my god, I'm making out with Sasuke! I need to stop this; he's cheating on Ino, making out with me. _Sakura thought. She thought twice about stopping as his tongue was in perfect harmony with his. _Never mind._ She thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck, snaking one hand into his spiky hair, massaging his scalp with her fingers and fingernails. He grabbed her waist and pressed her against his rock hard abs.

She felt his member hardening as she moaned very quietly into the kiss and he moved his hands from her waist her neck, slowly moving his fingers along the back of her neck, sending shivers up her spine. He broke away from the heated kiss and began to kiss her neck. She moaned very softly and moved his mouth back to hers. Their tongues were once again in harmony.

As they heard the loud beep of the stopwatch, she didn't want to stop. After waiting for an extra minute, Tenten brought her fist to the door and hit it hard.

"You guys can stop now!" She said, walking back towards her seat.

They broke from the kiss, both wanting more, and took off their blind-folds.

They gasped.

* * *

**Haha!!! Cliffy! Who was Sakura making out with? Find out next time! **

**YoNoMiTenshi**


	5. Heartbreak, Kissing and Fighting! Oh my!

**OMG I feel so bad for leaving you guys hanging. I wrote the previous chapters on vacation, when I had a computer, and at home, I didn't have one. I'm on vacation for a week, so I'm hoping to get at least 2 or 3 chapters in. **

**I don't own any Naruto characters or any songs I use.**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_As they heard the loud beep of the stopwatch, she didn't want to stop. After waiting for an extra minute, Tenten brought her fist to the door and hit it hard._

"_You guys can stop now!" She said, walking back towards her seat._

_They broke from the kiss, both wanting more, and took off their blind-folds._

_They gasped._

_End Recap_

Sakura moved her excited hand and touched her lips as a jolt ran through her body, the gentle touch reminded her of the make out session they shared.

"Naruto…" She whispered. He gently placed his hand on her heated neck and smiled, teeth and all.

They walked out of the closet to 6 curious teenagers. Sakura shrugged.

"Maybe we should stop the game and do something else." Naruto suggested. Sakura nodded.

"Let's go swimming!" Tenten exclaimed. Everyone nodded.

The girls went to Tenten's room to change into their suits.

Tenten had a triangle bathing suit with thick, orange, blue and white stripes on the top and bottom. On the bottom, there were white rings around her hip bones.

Temari had a triangle bathing suit with sky blue and white designs that look like A's with a lacy, brown embroidery.

Hinata had a white tankini with multi-colored jagged dots all over it, and matching string bottoms.

Sakura had a peach bandeau bathing suit with gold circles all over the top and bottom. The top had a gold ring in the middle, and the bottoms had 5 small rings connecting the front and back on both sides.

The girls walked out of Tenten's bedroom and down to long hallway and down the black spiral steps to see the guys waiting impatiently.

Neji wore brown knee-length board shorts, Shikamaru wore sky blue knee-length board shorts, Naruto wore orange knee-length board shorts and Sasuke wore dark blue knee-length board shorts, all borrowed from Tenten's father, of course.

"Next time you want to stay over at a person's house, bring your own stuff." Sakura giggled, as did the other girls.

Sasuke would have made a come back, but he was too mesmerized.

_'DAMN! Who knew Sakura could look so…so…sexy.' _Sasuke thought.

They all walked out onto Tenten's backyard to see flawlessly cut grass, lit tiki lights, a smoothie bar, that also served alcohol, and of course, the 20 foot deep pool with a diving board. Everyone was staring intently.

_'If I'm going to fit in, I need to have spontaneity.'_ Sakura thought. She ran top speed across the fresh grass and dove into the perfect temperature water. As she was coming up from the water, she saw how beautifully clear black sky, with the luminous stars and moon. Once she could breathe, she took a deep breath and yelled, 'COME ON!!'

They laughed and all jumped in the water. Before she knew it, she was on Sasuke's shoulders, chicken fighting against Temari who was on Shikamaru's shoulders. Temari let out a huge push against Sakura's flat stomach as she watched her pink-headed friend fall into the water.

When Sakura rose from the water, she playfully splashed Temari.

"SMOOTHIES!!!" Tenten screamed from behind the bar. Everyone made a frenzy to leave the water and into the still air.

When they all got their drink of choice, they were all ecstatic. Sakura was the only one who didn't get some kind of alcohol in her smoothie.

"You want some vodka in that?" Naruto offered. Sakura nodded. He poured until she grabbed the bottle and put it back on the bar's bamboo counter top. She absentmindedly stirred her drink with her straw.

"Look, about the kiss…I understand if you don't ever want to talk to me ever again, I just want you to know, I liked it. If it's okay with you, I wouldn't mind kissing you again." Naruto blushed. Sakura pulled her lips into her mouth and turned her head to the side, thinking about what to say.

"Naruto, I don't know how to say this, but you're like a brother to me, a brother who is a REALLY good kisser, but I can't like you. It would be like Sasuke and Hinata making out. They're related. If I didn't think of you as a brother and like someone else, I would date you, but I just can't." She said gently. She got up on her tiptoes to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

She walked over to the edge of the pool next to Sasuke.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked him, looking into his onyx orbs.

"Okay." He replied. They stood up and walked over to the secluded porch and sat on the brown leather love seat.

"So what did you want to talk to be about?" Sasuke asked.

"Have you ever thought you were in love with someone, but you weren't sure?" She asked. He looked down at her with a confused look.

"What?" He asked. She sighed.

"Okay, have you ever really liked someone, but you might like someone else, but you can't date that person, because your friend really liked that person?"

"That's ironic." He mumbled.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Have you ever really wanted to kiss someone, but that person probably hates you?" He asked bringing his face closer to hers.

"…Yeah." She admitted, bringing her face closer, and slightly closing her eyes. She was so close; she could smell his Kilo Axe.

"Get that thought out of your head." He ordered quietly, as he pressed his lips to hers.

It started soft and innocent but he grabbed her neck and deepened the kiss. With his free hand, he ran his hand through her wet and lightly chlorine-scented hair. She ran her hands over his abs very lightly and she felt him lightly shiver.

_'I can't do this, he's cheating on Ino!' She thought. _He ran his fingertip around her back, making her arch her body into his, fitting perfectly. _'Then again, Ino will never know.' She added with an inward smirk._

They broke apart for air and Sasuke looked at her flat, yet toned stomach and saw the glistening water beads and looked at her face. He enveloped her in another breath-taking kiss and leaned back into the cushion, giving Sakura the permission and room to straddle his lap. After a couple more minutes of kissing, they heard crunching footsteps on the grass and jumped. Sakura climbed off Sasuke and straightened her bathing suit.

"What happened to you guys? Why did you leave?" Hinata asked.

"I had to ask Sasuke a question." Sakura stated. _'Well, I'm not lying!' _She thought.

They shrugged and went inside.

"Well, its 1 am, I say we shower, then bed." Tenten stated. They all nodded. The girls took 10 minute showers, while the guys took 4 minute showers. By 2 am, everyone was clad in pajama's again, and all about to pass out.

"So, what do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Naruto sleepily asked, but then noticed everyone asleep, in the same situations they were before. He rolled his eyes and fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Sakura has woken up on the couch, with her head on Sasuke's lap.

_'How did I move in the middle of the night?' _She thought.

She looked at the wall clock, which read 6:00 am.

_'Ugh, only 4 hours of sleep…' _

She tried to drift back into dreamland, but her body wouldn't let her. Her mind drifted back to Fuji and the spy academy. She wondered how Fuji was, was he hurt? Happy? Healthy? On a mission? She couldn't help the urge to call him.

She forced herself to fall back asleep. She woke up again 3 hours later, from Sasuke moving his legs. She playfully tugged on part of his hair, hanging in his face and woke him up.

"Good morning." She whispered with a smile. He gave her a tiny smile.

"Good morning." He tiredly whispered back.

"What do you say we wake them up?" She suggested pointing her thumb towards the other side of the living room. He shrugged as she picked herself up from his lap and sat up.

"Listen to this." She whispered. She put her middle and index finger in her mouth and blew an ear-shattering whistle, making everyone immediately wake up, even Sasuke and herself.

"What the hell??" They simultaneously yelled. Sakura was laughing while Sasuke was snickering.

"You guys suck!" Tenten threw a pillow at Sakura, missing her by a few inches.

"You guys need coffee." Sakura stated. "KANA! Get us 8 cups of coffee please!" She yelled as she saw a brown bob flit down the stairs and into the kitchen.

When they had their coffee, they woke up.

After they finished their coffee, they went to the front lawn and sat on the grass, still in their pajamas. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and held it, in full view of everyone. The girls awed and the guys, especially Naruto, rolled their eyes jealously.

They heard a shrill gasp and a high blonde ponytail.

"Ino, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked and forgot his hand was still laced in Sakura's. Sakura gently pulled away.

"Oh, just looking for you…but I see you holding hands with another girl, in pajamas, on another girl's front lawn with all of your friends." She growled.

"Relax Ino; can't a guy have some fun with his friends?" Sakura asked. Ino moved her head towards Sakura and glared.

"Knowing my _BOYFRIEND_, I bet he had _lots _of fun with you." She snarled, putting emphasis on boyfriend and lots. Sakura's face got hot, and, once again, thanked her old drama teacher for lessons.

"Look, Ino, it was just an innocent sleepover. I didn't kiss Sasuke. So you can just—" Sakura didn't finish because Ino slapped her. Hard.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and crack her neck. She skillfully lifted her right leg to Ino's face and swiped her foot across her face; hard. Her foot landing in the same position it was before. Ino shrieked and pounced on Sakura.

Ino pulled Sakura's hair as Sakura fixed her feet on Ino's abdomen and kicked her backwards and she fell onto the green grass. Sakura jumped on her and stuck her hand around Ino's neck, her metallic nails digging into the ground.

"Don't EVER touch me again." Sakura threatened. She pulled her hand from around her neck and massaged her scalp, to ease the pain Ino inflicted on her head. Ino got up, dusted herself off, glared at Sakura and turned on her heel and stomped angrily away.

**

* * *

**

**That was a fun chapter to write! Hope you guys enjoyed it!!**

**YoNoMiTenshi**


	6. Stalking and Roommates

**Hey guys! I'm on fire!! ******** It's like 1 am, and I'll probably finish at 4 am again, but it's for you guys!!!**

**I don't own any Naruto characters, or songs, or the mysterious text messages, I took that from Pretty Little Liars. ******

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_Ino pulled Sakura's hair as Sakura fixed her feet on Ino's abdomen and kicked her backwards and she fell onto the green grass. Sakura jumped on her and stuck her hand around Ino's neck, her metallic nails digging into the ground._

"_Don't EVER touch me again." Sakura threatened. She pulled her hand from around her neck and massaged her scalp, to ease the pain Ino inflicted on her head. Ino got up, dusted herself off, glared at Sakura and turned on her heel and stomped angrily away._

_End Recap_

After a few hours of laughing and being teenagers, they all went home. Sakura dropped Hinata and Temari off and went home. She walked into the foyer, dropped her bag for the maid to get it and unpack it, and fell onto the couch.

As she laid on the black suede couch, her thoughts kept wondering to Sasuke and to the fight she had with Ino earlier. _Why hadn't Sasuke stopped the fight earlier? Was Ino really, truly upset? Does Ino really love Sasuke? Does Sasuke feel the same way back? When am I going to see Sasuke again? Where did he learn to kiss like that? _

She propped herself up on her elbows and grabbed her phone. One picture message with a text attached. When she opened the message, she was horrified.

Somehow, someone got a picture of her and Sasuke heatedly making out last night. She scrolled down to see the text.

**Missed me? You better not tell anyone about me, or this picture gets sent to everyone, including your boss and your precious 'daddy', Fuji. Still haven't figured out who I am yet? Good. Your secret gets out, mine does too. Watch your back, because no one else will.**

**-TK**

_TK, who's TK??_

Her palms suddenly got sweaty and her phone fell onto the perfect white plush carpet.

_I need to tell someone, like Fuji, but he won't believe me, and whoever threatened me could find out, and I'd be in serious shit. Damn it. _

She grabbed her phone from the floor and took a deep breath. She can't keep this a secret, especially if it threatened her.

She saw another arrow pointing down, saying there was more in the message. She hesitantly pressed the down button.

**P.S, Don't try to figure me out. You never will. ****Love you!! **

_I need to call Sasuke._

She noticed another arrow that just popped up, signifying that the person added more.

**P.S.S, Don't call Sasuke or anyone else. Wonder how I knew you were thinking that? Let's just say this: I'm just like you. Kisses!!**

She shook her head numerous times, grabbed her keys and ran out the door to her car and left in the blink of an eye. She was going to tell Sasuke and Hinata, and there wasn't a damn thing TK could do about it.

She drove a few minutes to Sasuke and Hinata's house. Biting her lower lip, she tried to think of who TK could be. After the time from her house, to Sasuke and Hinata's, she had nothing. She pulled up to the iron gate with an H on the left door, U on the right.

"Name?" The gatekeeper asked.

"I need to talk to Sasuke or Hinata. NOW."

"I'm sorry ma'am, what's your name?" He asked again. She rolled her eyes and deeply sighed in frustration.

"Haruno Sakura." She said as calmly as possible. The keeper went through countless pages and finally found the H's.

"Go on in." He pressed a big red button which opened the gate. She sped through as soon as she could and parked next to a big fountain.

Sakura walked into the door to see Sasuke sitting on the couch watching TV and eating an oversized tomato.

"When did you get a gate keeper?" She asked, sitting down next to him. He slightly jumped, not expecting visitors. He was about to answer when he realized he had a chunk of tomato in his mouth. After a few seconds of chewing, he swallowed the huge chunk.

"Yesterday, someone tried to break in." He told her. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"I'll tell you when we get to a well-barricaded room, with curtains closed, and the door locked." She answered. He blinked and got off the comfy couch.

"Hinata! Sakura's here and she needs to talk to us." He said as he was climbing up the stairs. She followed him.

Sakura explained that she needed to talk to her and Sasuke in a well secured room. Hinata took a deep breath.

"Ao! Ryoichi! Come stand by my door while we talk." She ordered. Two muscular men stood by her door and smiled. They walked into Hinata's room.

"Okay, so why did you wan—" Hinata was cut off by Sakura. "Wait!" She ran over to the curtains and closed them. "Okay, go on."

"Okay, so why did you want to talk to us?" The purple haired girl asked.

"Someone's text-threatening me." She confessed. Hinata gasped and Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"Show us the messages." Sasuke ordered.

She was about to reach for her phone and realized it said she had a secret. They'd want to know the secret.

"Can't you guys just believe me? It had a picture of me and Sasuke, from a person named 'TK'." She said. Hinata cocked her head.

"What picture?" She asked. Sakura's breath hitched in her throat.

"Yesterday, when me and Sasuke left the party, we didn't leave, we were making out on the couch. It's a picture of us making out." She admitted. Hinata smiled. "Aww! That's so sweet!" She gushed.

"Wait, you don't think it's weird, your best friend and your cousin making out?" Sasuke asked.

"Not the matter at hand here people! I'm being threatened!" Sakura reminded them.

"Why can't we see the message, again?" Hinata asked.

"Just, because. It said embarrassing stuff in there." She lied, wearing a fake-blush. They nodded.

"How did they get the picture? How do they know that embarrassing stuff about you?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, but she threatened my dad in Tokyo if I told anyone." She started to sob. "I couldn't keep it in, I felt like TK was in my house, right behind me." She stated.

"You can stay here until this whole TK mess clears up. We'll be roommates!" Hinata smiled.

"Oh no, I can't intrude." Sakura shook her head.

"Sakura, this could be life or death. You are staying here." Sasuke stated. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"I need to pack and everything." Sakura said.

"We'll go with you." Sasuke and Hinata simultaneously said. Sakura nodded. They all got in Sakura's car and drove to her house.

They ran inside, up the stairs, and immediately found Sakura's room. She ran to her closet and grabbed 4 huge over-sized bags and stuffed everything she needed in them: clothes for a year, just in case, delicates, bathroom stuff, every bathing suit, shoes for a year, a bunch of bras and underwear, and basically everything that she could wear or use. She walked over to her door, grabbed her backpack and left the room. She stumbled and almost hit her head on the wall from the extra weight. Sasuke took 3 of her bags in his hands and walked down the stairs. She smiled. She said goodbye to her 'staff' and left with her friends.

When they got back to their house, Sakura settled into Hinata's huge room. She had a Cal-King bed, two huge walk-in closets, and basically everything Sakura needed to make it her room too. Hiashi, Hinata's father, walked into the room.

"Oh, father, Sakura is going to be staying with us for a while, because she is having, um…issues." She stated. Her dad shrugged and left the room.

"Ugh, my dad is so quiet…but I guess that's where I get it from." She giggled.

She heard a knock on the door. It was Hanabi and Neji.

"So, we have a visitor?" Hanabi asked, looking Sakura up and down disapprovingly.

"Your clothes are gross." She commented.

"Well, thanks for the constructive criticism, but I don't think I need it." She countered.

"Hanabi, leave." Hinata ordered, pointing her finger towards the door. Hanabi scoffed and left.

"Well, she's a ball of sunshine." Sakura joked.

"You learn to either ignore her or you get used to it." Neji stated. Sakura slowly nodded. She felt a buzzing in her pocket. Her hand flew to the vibrating phone and opened the message.

**Aww, so cute. You think moving to your friends' house is gonna stop me from knowing everything about you? Think again. You told, and you've made me mad. Better get some body-guards or use those speedy reflexes, because I'm after you. But, hey, I'll give you some gossip. On Monday, be in the rotunda after the bell. I think you'll enjoy this…Muah!! **

**-TK**

"Just great." Sakura stated.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you safe." Sasuke promised, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her to his side. For the first time in a while, she believed a promise.

**

* * *

**

**OOH!!!!!! Who knows what's gonna happen?? I do! Keep your eye out for the next chapter!! **

**YoNoMiTenshi**


	7. The Dream

**Heyy guys! No one's reading my chapters anymore, or you could be, you're just not leaving reviews…the story should be getting good soon, so keep reading ******

**I don't own the Naruto characters, songs or anything from the Pretty Little Liars series.**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_Aww, so cute. You think moving to your friends' house is gonna stop me from knowing everything about you? Think again. You told, and you've made me mad. Better get some body-guards or use those speedy reflexes, because I'm after you. But, hey, I'll give you some gossip. On Monday, be in the rotunda after the bell. I think you'll enjoy this…Muah!!_

_-TK_

"_Just great." Sakura stated._

"_Don't worry. I'll keep you safe." Sasuke promised, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her to his side. For the first time in a while, she believed a promise._

_End recap_

Sakura woke up on the floor, with a massive headache, slowly turning into a migraine.

"Ow, why am I on the floor?" She got up and playfully smacked Hinata on the arm.

"Get up!" Sakura playfully ordered.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and saw a disorientated Sakura staring down at her.

"What's wrong with you?" Hinata asked sleepily.

"I have a major headache and I think you kicked me off the bed last night." Sakura said, jokingly crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

Hinata rose from the bed and sheepishly smiled. She apologized and simultaneously, their stomachs growled.

They giggled and headed down the velvety red carpeted stairs. When they reached the kitchen, Hinata gasped.

"Itachi-kun!!" She ran over to the man and hugged him.

"Hey Hinata-chan." He smiled.

_Who is that?! He's hot!!_

"Sakura, this is my cousin, and Sasuke's older brother, Uchiha Itachi."

"Nice to meet you." Sakura stated. Trying to be aloof, she effortlessly strode past him and to the pantry. Itachi smirked. 'There's something about little Cherry Blossom, I just can't put my finger on it.' He thought.

Sakura glanced over many different types of cereal, and just settled for organic cheerios. Hinata wrinkled her nose.

"Ugh, organic cheerios, I can't even begin to wonder how you and Sasuke eat that."

"What? They taste better than regular ones. That thing the Cheerio company is trying to pull about lowering cholesterol is complete crap. Organic cereal doesn't lie." She stated. Sasuke rolled his eyes. She grabbed a bowl and began to pour the cereal. Itachi caught her eye.

_Those chiseled features, that wonderfully messy hair, those piercing eyes, the intensity of his deep voice…wow._

"Umm, Sakura? Are you that hungry?" Sasuke asked. She snapped out of the trance to see every last piece either in the bowl, on the counter, or in a puddle around her feet. She bit her lip and poured the milk.

"Glad we had another box." Sasuke said to no one in particular.

"Ugh, I feel terrible." She said, fishing her spoon around in the bowl.

"It's just cereal." Itachi explained. "We'll have the maid clean it." Sakura narrowed her eyes and rolled them.

"Not the cereal. My head." She explained. She dropped her spoon in the bowl and began to continuously rub her temples. Her eyes were shut with pain. Everyone's eyes were suddenly filled with worry.

"Get me some aspirin, please." Sakura muttered, writhing in pain.

Hinata ran over to the cabinet and grabbed the bottle. She grabbed two and handed them to Sakura with a big glass of water. She greedily took them in her mouth and downed the whole cup of water in 3 seconds. When she swallowed every sip of water, she took a deep breath and got dizzy.

"What the hell is wrong with me??" She asked herself, putting her palm to her forehead. Itachi moved in front of her and moved her hand. He placed the back of his to her forehead.

"No fever, maybe you should lay down for a while." He led her to the couch. He handed her a bottle of water.

"Keep drinking water. It keeps you hydrated."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." She said sarcastically. Itachi smirked. When Sasuke and Hinata weren't looking, Itachi laid a quick kiss on her supple pink lips. Her eyes widened. The look of his face said, 'That was a secret.' He smirked and walked upstairs. Her eyes suddenly got droopy from the drowsy aspirin. She drifted into a peaceful sleep….until she started dreaming.

**She suddenly found herself on a foggy lot. The fog was so thick; she could only make out the outlines of her body. She whipped her** **head around dozens of times, looking for a trail she could use to leave the ghostly land. She found none. **

**She heard footsteps and saw a figure in the distance, unmoving. She quietly gasped.**

**"Who's there?" She asked. Being a spy, she could look completely unfazed on the outside, but be shaking uncontrollably on the inside. She was suddenly hit a long, freezing chill, leaving her shivering long after the breeze was gone. She was cold to the bone. **

**Shivering from being cold, and admittedly scared, she heard footsteps and saw the figure move closer. She heard a gush of wind, and a whistle. She looked up and saw the moonless, starless sky. Not a trace of light, except the color from the fog. **

**The figure kept getting closer. **

**"Sakura…" She heard the voice call her name.**

**"I'm going to ask again, who's there?" She asked. She was getting annoyed, but still undoubtedly scared. **

**"You know who I am." The figure stopped about 100 feet from her. Sakura could make out very little details, like hair length, height, and of course, the voice. The bone-chilling voice…that sounded familiar.**

**"Enlighten me." Sakura dared. She was now losing patience with this person, if she was one. **

**"As much as I'd love to tell you, and ruin the fun, I won't." The person stated. Sakura heard what sounded like a sword being removed from its sheath. She froze. Was she going to get hurt, or worse, die by the sword of a stranger? **

**"Now, now. No weapons. I promise." The person stated, raising her hand up in mock surrender.**

**"Don't mess with me. Whether you are alive or dead, you will feel my wrath if you don't tell me who you are, right** **now." Sakura stated. **

**She heard a yawn.**

**"Your fake determination bores me. But, your fiery anger wakes me up." The figure said. Sakura saw a glimmer.**

**She wasn't sure if it was a blade, or if it was her eyes playing tricks on her.**

**The figure mischievously laughed. She stepped forward to Sakura, now in her face. But Sakura still could not see her face.**

**"Look, you faceless monster, I'm not afraid of you." Sakura bravely stated.**

**"Yes you are. You think you can deceive me? You think you can lie to me? Ha! I know everything about you. From your past, to your present, even your future. I can destroy your present and future, sweetheart." The 'face-less' girl stated.**

**Sakura felt the girl pace around her countless times. Sakura felt a kitten heel scrape her calf. **

_**Her heels are new. The edges on her kitten heel seen unworn. Who do I know that has new shoes? Well that can be any girl in school.**_

**"I can hear your thoughts." The girl whispered in Sakura's ear. "Like I said in my text, stop trying to figure me out. It won't work." She said sweetly.**

**"Oops! Did I just let something out?" The girl innocently asked.**

**"Well, I have to go. Busy, busy me. This isn't the last time I will meet you in your dreams. It could be tonight, tomorrow, next month, or next year. But I'll be back. Love you!" The girl placed a chaste kiss on Sakura's cheek and disappeared.**

Sakura woke up with sweat beading down her face.

"Guys!!" She yelled, running into the kitchen.

"We have a problem." She stated.

**

* * *

**

**Kinda short chapter, but it was fun to write! The idea just flew out of my head. Took me an hour to type!! Yay! ******** Well, review please!**

**YoNoMiTenshi**


	8. Going home?

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter of It's a Spy Thing!**

**I don't own Naruto, any songs or anything from the Pretty Little Liars series.**

**

* * *

**

_Recap_

_Sakura woke up with sweat beading down her face._

"_Guys!!" She yelled, running into the kitchen._

"_We have a problem." She stated._

_End Recap_

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"The person who was text-stalking me is now in my nightmares." She stated, with a horrified look on her face.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay, I was sleeping peacefully, until I started having a weird dream. It was all foggy, and there was no way out, and I saw a girl standing there. The fog was so thick; all I saw was her outline. She kept getting closer and closer, and I still couldn't see her face. It was driving me insane, because she was inside my head, knowing everything I was thinking! I asked who she was twice, and she mocked me, saying I knew who she was. It sounded like she was drawing a weapon from a sheath, and I got freaked out, she started pacing around me and I felt a new kitten heel scrape my leg and I thought of who got new shoes, she knew I was thinking that and called me out on it. She then said that she said in her text to stop trying to figure her out, because it won't work. She acted all innocent and said she would see me again in my dreams soon. I swear, the freakin' suspense of who the hell is stalking me is driving me insane!" She exclaimed.

Sasuke and Hinata stared at her with weird expressions.

"Okay….." Hinata answered. "You need a good soak in the hot tub. Get your suit on." She ordered. Sakura helplessly nodded.

They got their suits on and walked out the back yard. There was a huge fountain, a very deep pool, a sushi bar, 4 massage tables, and of course, the hot tub.

They made their way to the hot, relaxing water. Sakura eased herself in and generously took in the steam to clear her head.

"Okay, I think something may have happened to you." Hinata explained, pulling her knees to her chest and putting her hands on her shins. The air was bitterly cold today in February.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, huddling her tanned body underneath the hot water.

"When you and Ino were fighting, you might have hit your head." Hinata explained.

"Yeah." Sakura moved her hand to the back of her head and gently rubbed. "My head did hurt a little afterwards."

"And your headache! That must be it. You hurt your head when you were fighting Ino." They agreed.

"Okay, now that that's settled, how are we going to get out of here without freezing?" Sakura asked, watching snow flurries fall from the sky.

"Yeah…probably should have gone for the indoor hot tub…" Hinata smiled sheepishly. They started laughing.

"Okay, on the count of three, we run like hell. Got it?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded.

"One..."

"Two..."

"THREE!"

They made a mad dash for the back door, catching the occasional flurry on some part of their bodies.

Still running, Sakura let out a grunt.

"Damn it! Why the hell is your lawn so big??" She asked. Hinata let out a laugh and ran faster to keep up with Sakura.

When they got to their destination, they saw Sasuke at the door, smirking. They tried to yank the door open, but it was locked. Sasuke's smirk widened. Sakura and Hinata gasped.

"YOU BASTARD! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR OR I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!!" Sakura threatened, banging on the French door with her fists.

"I could make that perverted, but I won't." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura turned beet red. Eyes narrowed, she hit the door harder. Itachi came down the stairs.

"Sakura-chan, what did the door do to you?" Itachi asked, resting his arm on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke shrugged him off. Since all Uchihas have that stubborn gene, he placed his arm back on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Open the door you assholes!" Sakura threatened. "It's freezing out here!"

"Well, someone's going to have to warm you up when you get back inside, huh?" Itachi suggestively said.

"Itachi! Open this damn door!" Hinata ordered, now helping Sakura.

"I don't think I will." Itachi countered.

Sakura stepped back from the door and looked at the kitchen window. Hinata distracted the guys, she knew Sakura's plan.

She skillfully removed the bug screen, and saw the window was open a crack. She smirked as she effortlessly lifted the glass window and stepped inside the house, undetected.

She crept up behind the two Uchiha boys. She stood as far on her tip toes as possible, and still had to strain her neck to blow in their ears. They jumped back, ears tickling.

"Damn it Sakura! Don't do that!" Sasuke ordered. She smirked as she unlocked the door, letting in her equally freezing best friend.

"Don't lock us in next time you asses!" She countered, running upstairs to get in her heaviest and warmest sweats EVER.

**With the Uchiha boys**

"So, you kissed her yet?" Sasuke asked. Itachi narrowed his eyebrows and countered. "I could as you the same thing, little brother."

"You answer first." Sasuke ordered.

"Now, now, respect your elders. And by respecting your elders, you answer first." Itachi smirked. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I have. Happy?" Sasuke asked. "Your turn."

"Yep." Itachi simply stated. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"What? You asked for the truth, and I gave it to you." Itachi said, getting up from the couch, and walking up the stairs.

**With the girls **

As they were walking back down the stairs, Itachi slowly passed them, suggestively staring Sakura down. She turned her head and went down the stairs faster. Sakura and Hinata plopped down on the couch, now clad in heavy clothes, temperature slowly rising back to its normal stat.

Sasuke's phone vibrated loudly in his pocket.

"Hello?" He answered.

_"Hey teme! I'm coming over! Be there in 5!" _Naruto stated, and then hung up on Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What?" Hinata asked, her eyes not leaving the screen.

"Naruto's coming over in 5." He stated, leaving his spot next to Sakura on the couch to get a snack. He came back with a huge bowl of popcorn and claimed his spot again.

Sakura grabbed the bowl from him and placed it in her lap, making it easier for all of them to reach.

2 minutes later, a sudden doorbell ring and a series of knocks made Sakura throw the bowl up in surprise. Popcorn flew everywhere. It was in hair, on clothes, in clothes, on the couch, and on the floor.

"Damn it Naruto!" Sasuke cursed, flinging open the door to see a smiling Naruto.

"Why is popcorn in your hair?" Naruto asked, pushing past Sasuke to go to the living room.

"Hey Hinata...Sakura-chan? Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"I live here." She stated, now finished getting popcorn off of her, now helping Hinata.

"Good afternoon, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled and then blushed.

"Wha?? Huh? Since when?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Long and complicated story." Sasuke explained.

"Oh, okay. I'll find out later." He shrugged.

"Sakura-chan, I saw something on your car. It looked like jumbled up letters and something about a dream. Was it some advertisement?" Naruto told her. Sakura's eyes widened and lifted herself off the couch, and out the door. She walked down the long path and finally reached the driveway.

She couldn't believe it. Her eyes were widened with horror. She knew it wasn't her head. She read the teal spray paint on her car; she hoped it was washable; hoping she was very paranoid.

**Sweet dreams tonight….**

**-TK**

She bit the inside of her cheek and groaned. She sulked back inside.

_I'm not crazy. It's not my head. I think whoever this TK person is, is trying to destroy me from inside. Only a skilled professional could do that. _She thought.

She walked back into the house and sat back down on the couch, still thinking.

_I wonder if this TK person is an adult or a student. Boss said that the person I'm looking for is an adult, but he could be wrong. TK said herself that she was the person I'm looking for. How would she know I was looking for someone? Is TK undercover as well? I need to call Fuji._

After a couple seconds of thinking, she got back up from the couch. She opened the back door and wordlessly left the group of teens.

She dialed Fuji's number.

_"Moshi Moshi?" _He answered.

"Fuji! We have a problem." She told him all about the dream, TK and the threatening text messages.

_"Have you called the boss?"_ He asked, his voice laced with worry.

"No, it has only happened over a couple days. I thought it was just a prank, but then the dream happened. I think whoever this TK person is, has to have some kind of technology that enables you to read thoughts and enter dreams." She stated.

_"Then you need to come home."_ He stated. She gasped.

"What? No! I don't want to!" She pouted.

_"Sakura, I'm serious. This could be very dangerous."_ He said.

"No, Fuji. I'm not coming home, whether you or boss says so." She stated, stamping her foot, even though she knew he couldn't see it.

_"Yes you are and that's final. I will send a jet for you within a week. If you aren't there, I will send a search party." _He stated.

"No! Don't! That'll blow my secret!" She half-yelled, trying to be quiet so her friends wouldn't get suspicious.

_"Haruno Sakura. I'll do whatever it takes, even if we can never send a spy there ever again. You are coming home." _He told her.

"No! I'm not going to let you blow my secret! I'm not going to leave my friends! I'm not going back there and that's final!" She screamed into her phone, not caring if they heard her anymore. She pushed the end button and stared at the screen saying 'End Call: Fuji.

_Why did I just freak out like that? All he did was tell me I'm coming home. Why do I care so much? _She asked herself. A picture of Sasuke ran in her head. _No. I don't like him. He's just a good friend. Who happens to be an amazing kisser. _

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Sasuke came out, and closed the door behind him.

"No, I'm not, Sasuke."

"Why? You can tell me."

"No, I can't. Literally, I can't. I'm not saying that because I don't want to tell you, because I really want to."

"Then just tell me." He said, moving closer to her, gently pushing some hair from her face. She looked up at him and saw his caring and compassionate eyes staring back down at her.

_I need to tell someone, but what if we get in a fight, and he tells? No, he wouldn't do that. I'm going to tell him._

"Sasuke, I—" Sasuke cut her off.

"I have a secret too." He confessed. Sakura cocked her head.

"What is it?"

"I think I love you." He said, his eyes not leaving her frozen cheeks. She inwardly gasped.

"Well, my secret is..." She lowered her head. He moved his hand to her chin and gently pulled her chin back up.

"Don't be afraid, you can trust me." He said softly.

"I'm not normal." She admitted. He still kept his eyes on her.

"I have perfect senses, I'm as flexible as a rubber band, and I have these weapons you'd never even think would be created. I'm not a normal teenager Sasuke. I didn't move here because I wanted to. I moved here because it was for a mission. Sasuke, I'm a spy. This might not seem like a big deal to you, but it is to me. It's a serious matter that can be very dangerous and potentially life-threatening." She admitted. She buried her face in his shirt and gripping his sleeves, expecting for him to try to leave her grasp. She inhaled his wonderful scent of sandalwood and some other type of herb.

She slowly moved her head off his black shirt. He was smiling in a way that made her melt into a puddle.

"That's okay. It's actually pretty cool. I already told you, Sakura. I love you. One little thing like that can't break such a strong bond.

Her eyes filled with happy tears as she took a sharp breath and pushed her face back into his shirt. She moved her hand from his sleeves and wrapped them around his waist.

She turned her head and just laid her head on his lightly soaked chest. After just standing there, Sakura shivered from the bitter wind and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled him towards her body. She moved her head from his chest and looked at him with shiny eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, I love you too." She stated. They smiled. She pulled herself in her tippy toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Gentle, yet meaningful. He kissed back.

_The first kiss we shared was just lust. This is a kiss full of pure love. _She thought.

They released each other and walked back inside, hands intertwined.

Hinata's face lit up as she saw their hands and smiling faces.

"Awwww! You guys!!" She exclaimed. Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"Ne, teme. Finally got a girl you like, huh?" He commented.

"Yup." He stated. He kissed her cheek.

**

* * *

**

**OMG I loved this chapter. This may seem like the end, but it's not. They still have to deal with Ino at school! And who's TK???? **

**YoNoMiTenshi**


	9. Authors Note!

**Hi guys! I'm sorry, but, It's a Spy Thing is going to have to be on hiatus for a while; my mom is taking my laptop. I will try and get on as much as possible to update. I know that by the next time I'm on vacation, I will have access to a computer, (or have my laptop back) and I will update. I promise you guys! **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Until then, keep reviewing and waiting for the next chapter of It's a Spy Thing!!!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**I love you guys! **

**YoNoMiTenshi**


End file.
